Deadpool: The Wilson Identity
by AgentAmerica9
Summary: He's not sure, but he thinks his name is Wade Wilson. Attempting to unravel the mystery of his identity, the man known as Deadpool unearths dark secrets about the top-secret Weapon X program. When he meets a woman claiming to be his wife, should he trust her, or is she leading him into a trap? Sets in my Earth-3117 universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. This is my first FanFiction story, so enjoy!**

So this is my story, I guess. It's not pretty, it's not a fairy tale, it's kind of violent and full of insanity and mercenaries and secret agents and gunfights; but it's my story.

I wasn't sure, but I thought my name was Wade Wilson.

I was working as a mercenary- had been ever since I had woken up in that bleak, lifeless room, my face covered in scars.

I hadn't chosen that line of work. Tyler Dayspring chose it for me.

Wait, wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'd better start this at the beginning.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

I awoke in a featureless white room.

 _Where am I?_

Who _am I?_

Images flashed through my head.

A woman.

Smiling. Laughing.

 _My wife?_

I looked down. Yes, there was a ring on my finger.

More images.

A war zone. Bullets whizzing past me. I was firing a rifle, wearing camouflage.

 _I was in the military?_

Now I was in another uniform, a black one with an emblem I couldn't quite make out through my hazed memory.

The woman- my wife- was beside me. She wore the same uniform.

And then there was the pain. The terrible, searing pain as a thousand needles punctured my skin.

 _Needles? What happened to me?_

I racked my brain, but nothing else came.

Except a name.

 _Wade Wilson._

Was that me?

I was pondering these things when I saw myself.

In the room, there was a heavy metal door. I could see my reflection on it.

I screamed.

 _What happened to me?_

My face was covered in scars and dried blood. Deep cuts ran along my neck, and my skin was singed.

I banged on the door. I had to get out of here. I had to find out who I was.

Surprisingly enough, it opened.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Tyler Dayspring heard the banging from his office. _Unbelievable. He's still alive._

He went to the door and looked through the small opening that was the only connection with the outside world the man inside had.

There he was, banging on the door, trying to get someone to open it.

Tyler did.

The man was heavily scarred, probably in terrible pain, but alive. He was alive.

Tyler had an idea.

He opened the door.

"Hi, Jack. It's good to see you. Do you remember me?"

The man looked around, scared. "Who are you? What's happening?"

Tyler patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok, Jack. We'll help you remember exactly who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since Tyler Dayspring had freed me from that horrible room. He'd told me my name was Jack; that was all.

 _Then who is Wade Wilson?_

According to Tyler, I'd been working for him for some time before this. I was a former Special Forces operative, but after coming back from Afghanistan, I'd become a mercenary.

He said I'd been approached for something called Weapon X. Apparently, it was a secret government project attempting to duplicate a serum of some sort- one that'd been developed during World War II and successfully used on a weak, skinny soldier named Steve Rogers. Amazingly, Rogers was transformed into a perfect human specimen- the peak of physical perfection. Many times, people had tried to recreate this "supersoldier serum", but all attempts had failed.

So far.

I'd been rejected from Weapon X. Considered a failure. Left in that room to die.

But now, here I was, alive and well.

I didn't know why Tyler had set me free if I was a failure. When he'd gotten me out, he'd blindfolded me, led me to a car, and drove somewhere. I'd let him, hoping he knew what he was doing; hoping he'd help me.

Well, I had started to feel better. My face was still scarred, but eventually I began the process of resuming a life I didn't know I'd had. Tyler had me train for combat, but when I started doing so I realized I already had the skills.

Because I was ex-Special Forces.

But now I was a mercenary.

I was rather startled when Tyler had told me what I was. It didn't seem to click- I didn't know a lot about myself, but I never thought I would have made a living of killing people.

 _But that's what you were,_ a voice in my head told me. _That's what you are._

I tried to shake the thought free. No, no, I wasn't that. Tyler was lying. He had to be.

But it kept persisting, trying to convince me. _You're a killer, Jack. Face it._

I didn't want it to be true, but as far as I knew, it was.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Tyler Dayspring watched with satisfaction as "Jack" left for his assignment. The poor man would never know, would always live this tortured existence.

Tyler had figured it would only be proper to assign his asset a name. One that would be recognized and feared throughout the world.

The man hadn't discovered it yet, but he had some very interesting powers. Tests had confirmed that, although he was thought to be a failure, although he was placed in the discard room, the project had had a rather unexpected but very useful side effect.

Whenever wounded, his tissue regenerated so fast that it was nearly instantaneous healing. He was harder to kill than any man on earth.

All the drugs had combined, pooled, to make a nearly invincible assassin.

Deadpool.

The new supersoldier.

But unlike Rogers, he wouldn't be a hero.

Tyler would make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed pressed to the wall of the building as I peered in the window.

There he was.

And here I was, standing on a ledge fifty feet above the ground, breaking into a secure government facility.

The target was a tough-looking black man with a steel gaze and an air of- well, I wasn't quite sure of what. But he didn't look like the kind of guy I wanted to mess with.

Especially not with the patch over his left eye.

No, Nicholas Joseph Fury was not a man I wanted to get in a fight with.

Tyler had told me about the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. According to him, Fury was a murdering maniac who was responsible for several assassinations and false-flag terrorist attacks.

Good. At least that eased my conscience somewhat. Maybe I wasn't really a bad mercenary; just a vigilante who dealt with the real evil people in unorthodox ways.

My preferred weapon, as I'd recently found out, is a pair of katanas. But for this mission, I unholstered a pistol and aimed at Fury's head.

Then a thought came into my head: _What if Tyler's lying? What if Nick Fury is innocent?_

Now here was a dilemma: _Assume Fury really is what Tyler says, and kill him without knowing for sure he deserved it. Or let him live and defy Tyler's orders._

One of the voices in my head told me, _It doesn't matter! You're a bad guy. Not a hero. You'll never be a hero. Accept it and shoot Nick Fury._

That did it.

I re-holstered the gun.

But I was not out of trouble.

Fury turned his head just in time to see me, and he ducked. _Gee, maybe I shouldn't wear a highly visible red suit for my missions._ But it was iconic. It was Deadpool.

I looked at the ground below.

And leaped.

As I plummeted downward, several thoughts ran through my head:

 _If Tyler is, in fact, lying, then is my name really Jack?_

 _Who is my wife?_

 _Who is Tyler?_

 _Is Tyler his real name?_

 _Am I Wade Wilson?_

 _If not, who is Wade?_

 _If Tyler is lying, then why was I in Weapon X?_

 _Am I really a mercenary?_

 _Where can I get a good burger?_

And then, as these thoughts spiraled around in my mind, I grabbed hold of a lower ledge, stopping my fall. Swinging relatively softly to the ground, I took off across the front lawn of SHIELD headquarters.

I had to get away.

I mentally kicked myself as I bolted down the grass strip. _Dude, what are you doing?! You're in wide open space, an easy target!_

But I still wasn't thinking completely clearly. Weapon X had taken a toll on my mind.

Miraculously, I was able to duck into a subway tunnel before I could be shot.

But one problem.

Here came the subway.

I leapt across the tracks, barely missing the deadly third rail as I jumped up onto the narrow ledge that ran through the tunnel. The train whizzed by, and I pressed myself as hard as I could against the tunnel wall.

Finally, the train made it past me. I hopped down to the tunnel floor and started running until I was sure no one was chasing me.

No one was.

But someone was waiting for me.

"Don't move!" commanded the attractive red-haired woman as she trained a gun on my forehead.

Instinctively, I ducked to the ground, going for her ankles. But the woman was good. _Very_ good. She jumped up as I dove, and landed on my back. She pointed the pistol down at me.

"That wasn't very nice," I said as I kicked upward, sending the weapon flying into the darkness of the tunnel. She looked away for just a second, and I got up.

I didn't know for sure that Fury was corrupt, and no matter if he was or not, I didn't know about his agents- of which this woman was one; she wore a black uniform with a SHIELD patch on the shoulder. Uncomfortable with the idea of killing someone innocent, whether Tyler said I had done it or not, I opted not to use my katanas.

I could handle this hand-to-hand.

And it looked like she could too.

Leaping forward with a war cry and a series of quick punches and kicks, I drove the woman back for a second. But almost instantaneously, she responded, kicking me hard in the gut.

Her radio chirped: "Natasha, have you obtained a visual on the subject?"

In the middle of the fight, as she connected her fist to my jaw, she calmly replied, "Yeah, he's here, Director Fury. A little help?"

"On the way," Fury responded as I retaliated with a jab to Natasha's stomach. She doubled down, and I took the opportunity to knock her out with a blow to the head. She'd be ok, but she wouldn't be catching me.

But Fury's men were on the way, so I had to get away from them before I was safe.

And then I could sort out what exactly was going on, and whether or not I was who Tyler Dayspring said I was.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few hours since I had escaped from the SHIELD agents chasing me, and now I trekked through the woods outside of the Washington, DC metropolitan area.

I tried to clear up, in my mind, what was going on.

 _You're an assassin,_ a voice told me. _You're a cold-blooded killer._ I didn't want that to be true, but what if it was?

Then another voice told me, _No. You're not a killer. You were never a mercenary; you were a hero. You still are._

I didn't know which one to believe. _Hero or killer? Hero or killer? What am I?_

But I did know one thing.

I was not going to go back to Tyler Dayspring.

Suddenly I had an idea. I whipped out the cell phone Tyler had given me, and dialed a number he'd supplied me with.

The man I was calling was known by the street name Weasel. He was an arms dealer, and had supplied me with all the weapons I now carried.

After a few rings, Weasel picked up. "Hey, man, what's up? Be quick; I'm talking with a man from Hydra who wants to buy- well, that doesn't matter. Just be quick."

I mentally reviewed my plan. "I need you to get me in contact with a SHIELD agent."

I could tell Weasel was uncomfortable. "A SHIELD agent? Dude, I do black market weapons, not government contracts. I'm… _me_ , not Tony Stark. Like I said, I'm dealing with Hydra right now. SHIELD would arrest me."

"No, they wouldn't."

"Oh, really. Why wouldn't they?" There was sarcasm in his voice.

"Because you'll be helping them catch the man who tried to have their director killed."

Deadpool-deadpool-deadpool

Nick Fury was relaxing at his desk when SHIELD Deputy Director Maria Hill came into his office. "Sir, there's someone on the phone wanting to talk to you."

"I'm sure there is, Maria, I'm sure there is."

"No, sir. This is serious. He says he knows something about the man who tried to kill you. Says he wants to…set up a meeting with an agent." Hill said the last part in a confused tone.

Fury sat up, eye wide open. "Put him on my line."

Deadpool-deadpool-deadpool

Since I wasn't going back to Tyler Dayspring, and SHIELD was looking for me, I decided to set up camp in a small clearing in the woods. I guess I got the skills from Special Forces, but wherever they came from, I was able to construct a shelter made from tree limbs and leaves.

I was starting a small fire when I got the call.

"Hello, this is Deadpool. How do you do this fine day?" I asked cheerily.

"This is Sam Wilson with SHIELD," the voice on the other end said. I wondered if he was related to Wade Wilson, but by his voice, if I was actually Wade, I doubted it. "I was told to meet you because an arms trafficker called in promising you wouldn't kill me. Now, I'll tell you where to meet…"

Deadpool-deadpool-deadpool

Abigail looked through the archives, the personnel files, everything. So far, nothing indicative.

There was a leak; that was for sure. And it all seemed to center around Weapon X.

Frustrated, she reported her findings to Agent Gyrich. Then, signing out, she left for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Since, in this story, the agency known as SWORD had a different role than in the comics, I gave it a new acronym that better fits the SWORD of my Marvel FanFiction stories (which will be in a shared universe similar to that of the comics or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.)**

I strode casually through a quiet park in Washington, DC, unmasked and in civilian clothes. To hide the scars on my face, I wore a jacket with a hood pulled over my head, as well as a collar that covered my entire neck. A baseball cap under the hood, pulled low over my eyes- which were already covered by sunglasses- completed the disguise.

I saw Sam Wilson. He looked just like he said he would- a muscular black guy in an Army shirt and a tattered cap with the still visible words "NEW YORK GIANTS, SUPER BOWL XLII CHAMPIONS".

I didn't know how many Super Bowls there'd been since I lost my memory, but judging by how old Sam's hat was, it was more than forty-two.

Come to think of it, how did I know what the Super Bowl was?

Or how to tell that XLII was 42 in Roman numerals?

Or when World War II was, when Tyler mentioned Steve Rogers? Or how to speak English? Or how my language _was_ English? How did I remember all these things, but not my life before Weapon X?

Memory is weird.

"Deadpool, is it?" Sam's words were skeptical and suspicious.

I nodded confidently. "That's what they call me."

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Abigail searched and searched and searched. And searched some more.

Nothing.

Somehow, Hydra had insider details on Weapon X. But how did they get that information? Who was their contact, their spy, their mole?

She reported to Special Agent Henry Peter Gyrich that, just like every day, there were no new leads on the investigation.

"Surprise, surprise," Agent Gyrich said flatly. Abigail thought it might be an attempt at humor, but she wasn't sure.

"Well, just let me know when- _if-_ you do find anything out," he added.

"Yes, sir," Abigail replied.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

I explained to Sam Wilson what had happened to me- how I'd woken up in the room at the Weapon X facility, how Tyler Dayspring had said I was a mercenary, how I couldn't remember anything.

How I'd been sent to kill Nick Fury.

"I need your help," I concluded. "I need SHIELD to find out who Tyler Dayspring is, and who I am."

Sam nodded, still wary but starting to believe me. "I'll see what I can do."

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Natalia Alianovna Romanova- known by her friends as Natasha- looked through SHIELD's international database of known criminals and terrorists, searching for the names Tyler Dayspring and Wade Wilson. Also, anyone named Jack who was connected to either of those two people.

According to what Sam had told her, this had to do with the man who tried to kill Director Fury- the man who had knocked her out in the subway tunnel.

She had a special sense of respect for this man. Very few people could beat the Black Widow in hand-to-hand combat. She was, after all, being considered for some project of Fury's, something called the Avengers. Whatever that was, it had to be extremely elite; it was so secretive.

This assassin, this guy who called himself Deadpool, was pretty good.

She wasn't completely sure what was going on, but finally she ran across something in her search. She opened the file.

It was an Army personnel file on someone named Wade Wilson.

It read:

NAME: WILSON, WADE WINSTON

RANK: SSGT (E-6)

SERIAL NO. RA 273-49-8742

DOB: JUNE 7, 1987

POB: EDMONTON, ALBERTA, CANADA

The file went on to explain that Wilson had been a Green Beret- a Special Forces soldier- until being honorably discharged and joining with an intelligence organization.

Natasha recognized the group's name: SWORD. The Special Weapons, Operations and Reconnaissance Division was a smaller, lesser known sister agency of SHIELD tasked with eliminating terrorist threats before they happened. _Who is this Wade Wilson, and what does this case have to do with SWORD?_ Natasha wondered.

She looked for more about Wilson, but there wasn't much. The name Tyler Dayspring had been connected with Hydra a couple times, which was certainly interesting. But who he actually was, Natasha had no clue. And Jack- well, there was a _very_ interesting story concerning someone named Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler Dayspring looked over Agent 622 and nodded approvingly.

Deadpool wanted to make trouble for him, did he?

Well, he would have a healthy dose of it coming right his way. Agent 622 was already a big man, but after the treatments, after he had been given the newest in Weapon X enhancement technology, he was terrifying even for someone like Wade Wilson.

But that wasn't even the big part of the plan.

Agent 622 wouldn't just beat Wilson up physically. That's not the best way to take someone down.

No, if you really want to destroy someone, you mess with their mind.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Natasha was about to send the information to Sam when something strange happened. All of the sudden, the computer screen went dark. She tried rebooting it, but nothing worked.

She looked around. All of the computers were dead.

"What happened?" she asked the nearest agent. She didn't recognize him; he must be a new recruit.

"The computers just stopped working," he replied, shrugging.

 _Gee, you don't say._

"We've been hacked," Natasha breathed.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Tyler left SHIELD headquarters, satisfied.

His position had gotten him in unnoticed. The uniforms were similar enough that people might even think he worked for SHIELD.

Now Wade Wilson would never know who he was.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

I finally heard my phone ring. Sam Wilson's number flashed on the screen.

"Hello? Who am I, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Well, you see-"

"What do I see?"

"Ask your eyes."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes. My life and origins are sort of shrouded in a dark veil of mystery and intrigue, so yes, I would like stuff to make sense."

"What's this even have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. Just talk."

"Ok." Sam took a breath, then said, "Someone hacked SHIELD. Our database, our operating system, everything's down."

"Well, that's a sticky wicket."

"A what?"

"It's a British saying. It means a predicament."

"O _k_... Whatever. Anyway, we lost our data on Tyler Dayspring, Wade Wilson, Jack- all that."

I felt my heart sink. "You mean...?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. We couldn't get it done."

I said nothing. Just wondered _why._ Why me? Why all this? Why couldn't I just have a normal life like everyone else?

Then a spark of hope came to me. "Who looked up the info?" I asked Sam.

"Agent Natasha Romanov."

 _Oh great. Natasha. Probably the same Natasha I hit on the head in the subway tunnel._

"Ask her what she remembers."

"Will do."

I hung up.

Maybe there was a chance after all.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Tyler Dayspring watched Natasha Romanov at her house.

Taking her down would not be easy.

But if anyone could do it, it was Agent 622.

Natasha must be silenced.


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail decided to take a closer look at the facts surrounding the case. She looked at what she had.

To start off, SWORD analysts had discovered that Hydra had somehow gotten information regarding Weapon X, and was attempting to use the technology for their own ends. The only thing Abigail could think of was that there had to be someone in SWORD feeding Hydra information. But who would sell out their own country?

Really, it could be anyone. Every person has the choice to be good or be evil, and no matter how well they might hide it, someone in SWORD had chosen to be evil.

 _But who?_

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

The Hydra mole in SWORD didn't care that he was endangering the free world by selling information to Hydra. In his mind, there was no black and white. Everything was gray and fuzzy.

But that pesky agent, Abigail Brand Wilson, had to disagree. She had to believe in right and wrong and good and evil and light and darkness. She couldn't just forget about it.

So she had to go.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

I was walking through a back alley in DC, heading to my new home. The setup in the woods wasn't exactly permanent, and I needed a new place. So I'd found out about the abandoned warehouse and decided to set up shop there.

I was almost in when I saw the silhouette of a woman in the distance. I hid behind an old Dumpster, making sure she wouldn't see me.

She was too far away to see her face, but I did see three men step out of the darkness toward her.

 _Oh no._

I rushed toward her.

Now was the time to be a hero.

The woman attempted to draw a gun, but the men were on her before she could. One of them took her weapon and tossed it to the side. They had her on the ground in an instant, and one man tried to hit her in the face.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Attack me!"

 _What are you doing? This isn't you. You're a-_

 _Shut up,_ I told the voice.

It didn't matter what I did before. Now, I was going to do the right thing.

The men turned toward me, one holding the woman by the neck, a knife at her throat. "Back off," he hissed.

"Sorry, no can do," I said, whipping out my automatic pistol and firing it into his head. He dropped to the ground.

"Run!" I shouted to the woman. She did not hesitate, and as she ran away, I saw a tiny part of her face. She was average-sized but strong, and her hair was long and blonde, with an almost green tinge when you looked at it from an angle. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

I thought I recognized her, but I wasn't sure.

Right now, I had another problem to deal with, though: the two remaining thugs.

They charged toward me, and I took out my katanas. Leaping to the side of the one on my right, I slit a hole in his arm. He aimed a gun at me, but I stabbed him in the gut before I could fire.

The other one was ready, though. He fired into my chest, and I looked down at the blood pooling beneath my shirt.

But somehow, I stayed up. It hurt like crazy, but I slashed my katana at his gun, knocking it away. Terrified, he ran off.

I looked at the wound in my chest.

 _How am I still standing?_

I lifted my shirt up and surveyed the damage.

 _What the-_

The wound was already beginning to close up.

 _That's impossible. That's-_

Oh.

Weapon X.

So maybe I wasn't a failure after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha Romanov froze when she heard the sound.

 _Is that-_

She heard it again.

 _Yes, someone is in my house._

Grabbing her gun, she slowly crept about the house, looking for the intruder.

And then she saw him.

"Freeze!" she shouted.

The man did not freeze. He was a big, burly man with the appearance of a biker, and he held an AK-47. He fired at Natasha, but she ducked around a corner. Firing back, she hit him center-mass and he collapsed.

Holstering her pistol, Natasha bent over the man's body to find out who he was.

Only one problem.

He was still alive.

Somehow, despite the bullet wound, the man rose to his feet. He swung a mighty fist at Natasha, but she avoided it. Thinking quick, she picked up a chair and slammed it into his head. He stumbled, and she swung another chair at him. Landing several hard punches to his gut, she sent him down.

Natasha ran. She didn't know how this man was able to shake off a gunshot wound, but she recognized him from looking up that information for Sam.

His name was Hayes.

Jack Hayes.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

I was hanging out in my new HQ when I got the bad news.

Sam called me and told me what I did not want to hear: "Natasha's on the run."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Someone must have come after her or something. I know Natasha, she's not hiding in fear. She's trying to figure this whole thing out. But the problem is, we can't make contact with her."

My heart sank. "So…" My voice trailed off.

Sam voiced my thought: "So we can't know what all is going on." He added, "I don't think the information just leaked that Natasha was the one who knew what was going on. There had to be an inside man to know that. Or else why would they send someone after her?"

A few minutes later, we hung up, and I was left wondering who I was, what all this stuff happening was about, and how to find out.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Agent 622 hadn't been able to silence Romanov. That was unfortunate. But at least she was in a precarious situation now, Tyler Dayspring thought. It would take her time to relay the information to others at SHIELD.

But if she did find a way before Tyler tracked her down, then that would be a problem.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat dejectedly in my improvised headquarters, pondering my hopeless situation.

 _The one person who knows who you are is on the run._

 _Tyler Dayspring surely wants you dead._

 _Something happened to you with Weapon X._

 _You're a murderer._

I shook the last thought out of my head. _No, no, I'm not a murderer!_

I didn't know what to believe. Was I really named Jack, like Tyler said? Or was I this Wade Wilson? Or someone else? So many questions.

It had been a few days since I'd rescued that woman from those thugs in the alley. I thought I recognized her, but I couldn't say for sure. For days I'd tried to remember her name, who she was, anything. But I just couldn't figure it out.

 _She looked so familiar…_

Oh.

That was it.

I remembered when I'd first woken up in the Weapon X facility, when Tyler "rescued" me. I'd had flashbacks of my life, visions of a woman…

 _That_ woman.

My wife.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

I stepped into the alley beside my temporary residence, looking for security cameras. If one had spotted my fight with the woman's assailants, it would be possible to access the footage, contact Tyler's untrustworthy weapons supplier Weasel, and have him use facial recognition software to identify her- _if_ the camera caught her face.

I found several cameras in that area, but they were old and broken- which, now that I think of it, is one reason why I chose a building in this alley as my HQ.

 _So how would I find her?_

I was pondering all this when I found her driver's license.

 _Well, I could have saved several days by looking for stuff she might have dropped earlier._

But what mattered was that I had it now.

I stared at her photo. She was an attractive woman with blonde hair that had a greenish tinge in the light. Images of her flooded through my mind- strolling through a college campus, then wearing a wedding dress, then holding a tiny baby in a hospital bed…

 _I have a child somewhere, or children. Children who are missing their daddy._

 _Who left them to become a mercenary,_ a voice in my head said.

 _Shut up,_ I told it.

 _I need to get back to them. My family._

And this license might be the key to that.

And to unlocking my past.

I gasped when I saw my wife's name on the card: _ABIGAIL NICOLE BRAND WILSON._

 _Wilson._

 _Abigail Brand married Wade Wilson._

Tyler had lied to me.

My name was most certainly _not_ Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Abigail Brand Wilson did not wake up expecting to see her husband. In fact, she thought he was dead.

Because he was- or, at least that's what she'd been told.

She was going through potential leads on the case of Hydra's inside man when she looked up from her computer and saw a man in a red-and-black suit of some sort with a mask that matched.

"Hi," he said in a friendly manner.

Abigail just stared at him. "Who are you?"

He handed her her driver's license. "Thought this might come in handy someday."

Abigail shook her head. "What…what is going on?"

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

Her heart began to race. Of course she knew that voice. Was it possible…

"Wade?" she breathed.

Slowly, the man pulled on the edges of his mask, revealing a heavily scarred but unmistakable face.

Abigail said nothing but just embraced him.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

When Abigail finally let go of me, I said, "I remember you."

Her eyes were already red from crying, but she started again when I said those words.

"You…you lost your memory?"

I nodded. "But I remember you."

There was a long silence, and finally I said, "I need your help, Abigail. I need to know who I am."

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Agent 622 approached the old building carefully and from the back, clutching a Kalashnikov AK-47 fully automatic rifle in his hands.

According to Tyler Dayspring, this building was where Deadpool was hiding out. Intercepting several recent calls between him and Sam Wilson, Tyler had eventually, despite the encryption code he'd installed in Deadpool's phone himself for mercenary work, been able to backtrace the signal to this location.

622 went in hot, lobbing a couple of grenades as he stormed in. Looking around, however, he found no one. There were several empty but still pretty new food packages, indicating that someone had been here recently, but Deadpool was nowhere around.

Frustrated, 622 reported his findings to Tyler and left the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Abigail had me sit down, and she looked straight into my eyes as she told me, "Your name is Wade. Wade Wilson." She paused a second, then said, "You were born in Edmonton, Alberta-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's a fifty-first state?"

Abigail shook her head. "No. Edmonton, Alberta, _Canada._ But you moved to the US as a teenager, and you met me at the University of Florida. You played wide receiver for the Gators for four years. We married while we were both in college. Do you remember any of that?"

"No, but now I want Canadian bacon," I quipped. Turning serious again, I asked, "Do we have any kids?" I added "Eh?" to keep the Canadian humor alive.

She nodded and produced a photograph of me, her, and three children. "Those two are Tommy and Alexis. They're twins- eight years old," she said. "And this is Anna. Four."

I stared at the picture. _This is my life. This is my family._

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Spending the night at their grandmother's house."

"Would that be my mom or yours?"

"Mine. Yours lives in Manitoba."

I wanted to see my children, but right now I had to find out more about myself. "What did I do for a living?" I asked.

Abigail took out an identification card of some sort. "This is my work ID. I work for the Special Weapons, Operations, and Reconnaissance Division. It's a US government agency dedicated to eliminating terrorist threats before they happen."

I put the acronym together in my head. "SWORD…are they connected to SHIELD?"

Abigail nodded. "A sister agency. It used to be a quasi-independent branch of SHIELD, in fact. But here's what I wanted to show you." She handed me another card. It was the same type as hers, a SWORD ID card, but instead of Abigail's name and picture, there was another.

Mine.

"I work for SWORD?"

"We were a crack team. Two of the best covert operatives in the world. Terrorists feared the Wilsons. But then you went to Weapon X. I tried to warn you, I tried to stop you, but you went anyway, because you wanted to help your new country. The decision to participate in Weapon X was ill-advised, but it was out of a desire to protect people. So whatever you learn about your past, I want you to always remember: You are not whatever people are saying. You are Wade Wilson, and you are a hero."

There was a long silence. For several minutes, I said nothing but just pondered, _Is this real? Is this really who I am?_

I couldn't get over what Tyler had told me about myself. It was all I knew. And now, suddenly, there was this woman, supposedly my wife, telling a completely different story.

 _But I_ remember _Abigail. I_ remember _this life she speaks of. Slowly, stuff is coming back to me. And Tyler's not a very trustworthy person, to say the least._

I wanted so bad to believe Abigail. But I wasn't sure. I didn't know what to do.

Finally she said, "Could you tell me what's happened with you that you remember?"

So I did.


	12. Chapter 12

After Agent 622 left the building where Deadpool had been staying and reported back to Tyler Dayspring, he had an idea.

Tyler had sent assassins after Abigail Wilson, but Deadpool had rescued her. So it was possible he'd found out who she was and went to her house…

622 headed in the direction of the Wilson residence.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

Now I knew who I was- that is, if Abigail was telling the truth- and she knew what had happened to me. She elaborated on my past even more, revealing that I had been a Special Forces operative before joining SWORD- which made sense, since I remembered being in the military.

I asked her about our personal lives- what we did together, family and friends- but also deeper aspects, like what we believed about God, life, and morality. I didn't remember a lot, but I had this sense, like I somehow knew despite my memory loss, of what my convictions were. I guess the really important things stay with you no matter what.

I was looking at a picture of our kids when a window shattered and a metal cylinder rolled into the house.

"Get down!" I shouted, tackling Abigail to the floor as the grenade exploded. It wasn't a frag grenade; just a flashbang- designed to stun.

But I doubted the person who threw it had any qualms about taking life.

When I looked up, there was a man standing over me. He was big and burly, with a handlebar mustache and a ponytail. He had some sort of anarchist symbol on his ripped vest.

The man aimed a pistol at Abigail's head. "You may not go down so easy, Deadpool," he said, "but your girl here hasn't gone through Weapon X like you and me, so if you want her to live, you'll stay right where you are."

I felt consumed with rage, but I didn't move. Instead, I let the man tie me up and sit me by the wall. "Who are you?" I demanded. "I'd like to know what to put on the obituary."

The biker-looking man sneered. "You act tough, but look where you are. Hopeless."

I said nothing but just stared into his stone-cold eyes.

"Jack," he said. "Do you want to know who you _really_ are?"

"My name's not Jack!"

"Oh, but it is." He kept the gun at Abigail's head as he talked. She had her eyes closed, breathing hard, as he pressed the barrel against her temple.

"Your name is Jack Hayes," the man told me. "You are an assassin, a mercenary, a murderer. You tried to kill my wife." He looked at Abigail.

"You're lying!" I shouted. "She's _my_ wife, and you know it!"

He shook his head. "No, Jack. My name is Wade Wilson. You tried to kill Abigail, and I set this trap up to get my revenge."

I continued to stare him right in the eyes. "Well, then, you have me captive. Let her go, since the trick is over."

"That is true," he said. He took the gun away from Abigail's head, but now it was pointed at me. Abigail backed away a few feet.

"You're lying!" I said. "She has nothing to do with you! That was a pretty slick trick, pretending you're not threatening her anymore while in reality she still won't do anything because now the gun's at _my_ head, and with me tied up like this, you can shoot me enough to overwhelm the healing factor and kill me. But I won't fall for it."

"You're Jack Hayes!" the man screamed in my face. "You're a killer!" He was starting to break out in sweat, a desperate look in his eyes.

Just then, while he was concentrated completely on me, a shot echoed through the room. The man who called himself Wade Wilson clutched the arm that held his gun, dropping the weapon in pain. He turned around, and Abigail fired into his chest. She fired over and over and over again, until the man stopped moving. She felt for a pulse and shook her head. "Even the Weapon X healing factor has its limitations."

"Good," I replied. "Now can you please untie me?"


	13. Chapter 13

I looked down at the body on the floor.

"That look in his eyes," I said. "That crazed look in his eyes when he said I was Jack Hayes. It's almost as if…" I trailed off.

"As if he was trying to convince _himself_ ," Abigail finished my thought.

"Like _he_ was Jack," I said.

"People will go to the most extreme measures to justify their actions in their minds," Abigail observed. "Even telling themselves that someone else did something they did. He was in denial."

"But why would he go after us? I assumed he worked for Tyler Dayspring, but maybe not."

"Oh, he was," Abigail stated firmly. "He underwent Weapon X. It has to be connected."

I looked down at the body again. "We should take him to SWORD. Confirm he's actually Jack Hayes."

Abigail nodded. "Let's go. It's best not to call the police for this one; they might think you're something you're not."

 _Or at least I hope I'm not._

=deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

With Jack's corpse in the backseat, we drove to a large government complex. A guard approached us and gasped when he saw the dead man, but Abigail explained, "It was self-defense. We need to talk to Agent Gyrich."

He let us through, and Abigail said as she parked the car, "Getting SWORD on this will help clear everything up."

She led me first to the lab, where technicians positively identified the dead man as Jack Hayes, a mercenary wanted in nine countries for high-profile assassinations.

I told myself this was proof Abigail was telling the truth. All common sense pointed in that direction. But I still felt the insecurity and guilt over sins I'd never committed eating away at my heart.

 _Get over it, Wade. You're not Jack._

"Here's the office," Abigail said. She knocked on the door, and it opened up. The man inside looked shocked to see my face. "Do you remember Agent Gyrich now, Wade?" Abigail asked. "He's our supervisor."

"Oh yeah, I remember you," I told Gyrich, looking into his eyes. "But I know you by another name, Tyler."


	14. Chapter 14

I clenched my fists in rage. "You caused this! You caused all this to happen to me!" I yelled at Gyrich. I reached for my katanas, but with lightning speed, he drew a strange-looking gun and fired into my gut.

Instantly, pain took over and I crumpled to the floor. "What is that?!" I yelled.

"Something we developed in case any Weapon X patients ever decide to go rogue," he replied, holstering the weapon and drawing a regular firearm. "Everything that was put in you, every drug and serum you have in your system, has just been neutralized. Say goodbye to your healing factor, Wade."

I groaned in agonizing pain as the neutralizing agent spread through my bloodstream. Gyrich walked to the office door and locked it.

"Why did you do this?" Abigail asked. "I trusted you!"

"The world is a dangerous place, Agent. Hydra understands this, and is doing everything they can to work toward a safer world. But security comes at a price. And that price is freedom. We Americans value our liberty so much that we're blinded. We can't see the truth, which is that this world can only have peace in unity.

"Thus, people hate Hydra. They think the new world order will be a bad thing. Because of that, we must work in secret. So Hydra started Weapon X to secretly create soldiers for when the time comes to unify the planet. And they pay me to manipulate SWORD into participating in the program.

"And you, Wade, were so naïve. Volunteering to help protect freedom, when you were actually going to become an agent of Hydra. Unfortunately, things went wrong, but I still think you would have made a great soldier of unity."

"What about Hayes?" I asked. "Where's he fit in?"

"I used him many times while assuming the Dayspring alias," Gyrich replied, "and I decided to create the perfect weapon out of him.

"Recent discoveries have been made about a rare and extremely powerful frequency on the electromagnetic scale- the T-ray, it's called. We used those to make Hayes into the supersoldier known as Agent 622. But the T-rays drove him insane. He partially believed himself to be Wade Wilson, and I used that to mess with your mind. But that didn't work."

Gyrich fingered his pistol. "But this will."

"No!" Abigail screamed. Gyrich pressed the gun to her head. "Say goodbye to your wife, Wade. And remember, it's all for the greater good."

I thought frantically for a possible way to save her. I went with the only thing I had. "Wait! I'll help Hydra if you let her go!"

Gyrich grinned. "Well, in that case, we might have a deal, Wade."

That instant when he took his eyes off Abigail. That one fleeting second.

That was what I needed.

I lunged at Gyrich, going for his gun. I didn't get it, but it did give Abigail a chance to break free. She aimed a punch at his face, but he blocked her hand and hit her, knocking her out.

I took that chance to try to headbutt him, but he dodged it and stuck the gun into my stomach.

And pulled the trigger.

I slumped down, bleeding out. Desperately, I tried to put myself in front of Abigail to shield her, but I couldn't even move.

Gyrich pressed the gun to her head once again. "You shouldn't have lied to me, Wade. You could have saved your wife, but you had to defy me instead. Maybe you're not such a hero."

I saw something that he didn't, and I immediately started trying to buy Abigail time. "Look, Gyrich," I said through painful breaths, "I know as a fact now that I am Wade Wilson. But even if I wasn't, I'd still say that right here, right now, no matter who I used to be, I'm going to do what is right."

That was just enough time. As Gyrich started to squeeze the trigger, a shot rang out from elsewhere and a hole appeared in his forehead. He slumped over, and Abigail ran free.

"Good shot," I told Sam Wilson as he stepped out of the air duct. Natasha Romanov stepped out behind him.

"How did you find us?" Abigail asked.

"I've been suspicious of Gyrich for a while," Natasha replied, "so when I went into hiding to plan my strategy to take down Jack Hayes, I decided to see if Gyrich was connected. When I found out, I called Sam and we went to take him down."

"Well, if that wasn't perfect timing, I don't know what is," I said. "And I don't think it was a coincidence."

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

"Weapon X is out of business for good," Nick Fury informed me as I lay in the hospital bed. "The guy who ran it was arrested, but apparently he was only a pawn in someone else's game. The real mastermind is a Hydra agent known only by the codename Ajax. We've got a big manhunt going on for him right now, as well as an investigation into other potential Hydra moles in agencies affiliated with Weapon X.

"Oh yeah, and it turns out Jack Hayes has a young daughter, Molly, in Los Angeles. We're making sure she's safe."

"Good. Now just one more thing."

"That being?"

"I've been craving a burger since the time I almost assassinated you."

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

When Nick Fury left, I pondered the future. I would get help for the voices in my head, and after I was discharged from the hospital, I would have plastic surgery to get rid of most of my scars. But that wasn't the main event.

What happened next was.

Abigail came in, leading three small children. Their eyes went wide when they saw me.

They ran to me and I embraced them.

I remembered them.

 _Tommy, Alexis, Anna._

 _My children._

 _This is real._

 _I am Wade Wilson._

As I hugged them, I expected the voices to come. To tell me the lie that this wasn't real; that it was all just an illusion; that I really was a murderer.

But the strangest thing happened.

They didn't.

-deadpool-deadpool-deadpool-

So that's my story. True, it's not all sunshine and puppies, but in the end, it was more beautiful than anything anyone could make up. Good won, evil lost. Our family was reunited.

How could you ask for a better ending than that?


End file.
